megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mega Man X (character)
Why is this page protected? — The preceding unsigned comment was added by 63.113.61.147 ::Probably because its a featured character of the Megaman series. --Shark Man 18:03, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Question Isn't his name just "X," and the "Mega Man" part was added to the games' titles just so people would know that it was a continuation of the series, like with the Zero series? :No. His full name is Mega Man X. Everyone just calls him X for short. (Ghaleonh41 13:34, 26 October 2008 (UTC)) ::Actually, I do believe it is explained in ZX and ZX Advent that the term 'megaman' is used for any reploid or human/biometal that is of any significant power or skill. X is a megaman, Zero is a megaman, Sigma is a megaman, Aile/Vent are megamen.... X was a designation for Thomas Lights experiment using the robot originally named Rock the japanese title Rockman X has no real meaning, it was merely Dr Kains only way of identifying Rock, since no records of the household servant robot remained. ::::X stands for his capacity to gain power. I do not believe X is a direct upgrade to Rock, it is possible but I'm not sure. I know in one of the armor capsules Dr. Light does explain the X so yeah. Relation to Rock It says in the trivia section that many fans have speculated that X was really an upgraded version of Rock, however Keji Inafune admitted he's not. Should this be changed to reflect the official information?--SlashMan 23:01, 15 January 2009 (UTC) That's a good idea. Ghaleonh41 Dude Mega Man X is totally different than Mega Man, Dr. Light created him as a whole new model. I'm actually a little surprised a at the fact that he's not, any more surprised and i would be outraged enough to demand a retcon in fact.. all that aside, when did this confession of inafune's take place? its old news im sure since i heard he left capcom... dont know much more than that since im new to wikis and gaming media, even if i'm a veteran to most series of megaman games... 06:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC)kam I think it would be a lot more interesting if they were the same. Anyway, why is the article messed up?--Mike Gilbert 14:20, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Lengthiness Should this page be split into shorter ones? --Zero345 21:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC) X in the Elf Wars Just happened to find this artwork of the original X in Zero series style, it could be added to the article's gallery. http://img384.imageshack.us/img384/2191/xoriginalof4.jpg -- 21:59, 30 January 2009 (UTC) its cool! but maybe its only fan-art --cehk@live.cl 21:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) It should be added. I think that's too detailed to be fan art. It looks official to me. Ghaleonh41 00:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It isn't original, it's a fanart. Yes, a very well made fanart. Capcom didn't draw it. --Emuji 11:33, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Emuji For reference, it is from the cover of a custom X figure (which is as well made as the fanart): http://harvestwks.blog59.fc2.com/page-1.html http://www.themmnetwork.com/community/index.php?showtopic=1164&st=25&start=25 -- 15:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) There is official art available of X's Cyber Elf Form. The fanart should be changed to this. 17th-Elite-Azure (talk) 01:35, August 28, 2017 (UTC)Azure :They were talking about other image that was already removed, not this one, which is from the Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Mythos booklet. --''Quick'' (u•t) 12:18, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :I do see that now, yes. I apologize for the inaccuracy, as I did not know at the time. However, since the other image is more commonly known, as well as official concept art for CE X, from the official works book, (as opposed to art for a musical work), don't you think it should be used instead? :17th-Elite-Azure (talk) 20:44, August 28, 2017 (UTC) When did X found Neo Arcadia really...? In the text, it says that Omega was banished from Neo Arcadia when X and Zero defeated him. But, later, it says that X founded then Neo Arcadia. How could Omega be banished from somewhere that wasn't founded before? I was thinking on posting this comment in this discussion before I edit that little part of the wikia... I'm new here and I don't know how this works yet. Thank you! --Emuji 11:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Emuji Question What's the name of the thing X wears as a cyber-elf? It was named somewhere else on the wiki, but I can't remember where. Considering Zero is considered DWN-∞ only to allow more Wily robots to be made, why don't we have DRN-∞ for X? --Chaos Knux 02:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) According to the timeline, huh? In the triva section it states that Keiji Inafune said that X was built a year before Megaman 9 in 2016 but doesn't give a refurence to when this was said or the timeline mentioned.Ether101 Prime 17:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps it is one year before 9, but the year 2016 is what made me remove it. The original series doesn't give us that specific of dates, as far as I can find. Rdh288 11:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) 2016 was stated because it fit well with what is stated in the X series. Cains journal says something about finding X in 2116, and X was sealed for 100 years, even though he was intended to be tested only for 30, so 2016 fits ideally. Chaos Knux 01:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) X confirmed for MVC3 http://img602.imageshack.us/img602/717/1291010713398.jpg As courtesy of a leaked image due to high fan response Kaihedgie 20:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :That's not a leaked image, it's a fan image drawn by a Pivix member who goes by the name Black Devil (黒鬼); she posted the image on November 20. I have a Pivix account and I'm a regular watcher (as well as many other Mega Man artist). She also has a Twitter. -- Udana 21:02, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Zero is not the original X This is a huge misconception that should be removed ASAP to stop it from spreading. If you read Official Complete Works, Inafune states that he took up the job to design the support character and Kaji was given the job of designing the "new" Mega Man. Zero was never meant to be X and was designed as a support character from the start. In fact, even Wikipedia states this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mega_Man_X_(video_game)#Development I do not have an account and do not wish to make one just to edit this.... Variable X Someone should add the Variable X theme to the music section. I would do it myself if I knew how to upload sound files to the wiki, but yeah. In case people don't know which theme I'm talking about: I'd just like to make it clear that this is indeed X's theme, and not Zero's according to what some people think. Thanks in advance if someone does upload the theme. DuoDynamo 06:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much, Udana. : DuoDynamo 07:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Just for those still in the dark, here's what you guys "wanted" http://shoryuken.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/img0834m.jpg Unfortunately, this has inadvertedly invoked quite a torrent of rage. However, I've heard that the DLC alts will have unique lines of dialogue, so X might actually get a new voice change here. Who knows. Kaihedgie 09:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wouldn't it be cool if there was a Mega Man and Sonic crossover? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 01:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) You predicted the future!Congrats! Is X a reploid or not? The first line in the personality section on the wikia says "X was designed and created by Dr. Light to be the first of a new generation of robots called Reploids" while earlier it says "Though X and Zero are technically not Reploids, as﻿ they are the first of their kind, they are known as Reploids to reduce confusion". Rather contradicting I feel. If you're going to say they're not reploids, why not reflect that in the rest of the article. 01:06, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Mr. X Liebezeit Rank The article claims that X was a commander in X4 and demoted to captain in X5; however, this is merely a translation error. In the Japanese versions of both, he is identified as 隊長（たいちょう）'captain'. Proof: https://youtu.be/Y5PpC3iCsBA?t=1426, https://youtu.be/i1k2FglcoMg?t=3581 Aeon Akechi (talk) 05:40, December 15, 2017 (UTC)